A number of different applications, or “apps,” are available for use on a number of different types of computing devices such as laptop computers, tablets, and smartphones. The different applications may be used for communication, entertainment, or productivity, and may include messaging, gaming, video streaming, and social networking features. A particular application may have different versions that look or function differently on the different types of devices.